Another thing selfish
by UrKid
Summary: Yuuri tries to get to sleep, but Wolfram makes things that tad harder for him. Sometimes, it's really hard not to be selfish. // YuurixWolfram


I think I can freely say that I'm not currently focusing on the important :D but in my defence, I thought it was important to get down to write this before I lost the thought! I'll get back down to ´´In aqua there's sanity´´ right away! For at this moment I think I have my freetime x)

Anyway, I don't think it'd be right for me to not say that ´´currently, I'm completely obsessed with this pairing´´. Because I am ;D again. And I'm hunting down the producers for not making anymore seasons! *shakes a fist* Oh, wellh... With this story, I was looking for something... not quite OOCness, because I think deliberately trying to do that, would be misunderstanding the point of fanfiction, but... strange extremety first in Wolfram's actions and then a tad of that later with Yuuri. Because in extreme situations, I think that's how we act. When everything's falling apart and you can't control anything, you lose that idea of control. And then you just give up controlling.

Hmmh, why do you disclaim in a webside that's address is fanFICTION dot com, anyway? Oh well. Neither character belongs to me :)

* * *

At evenings, Wolfram could sometimes be quite horrible.

Yuuri glared at the blond haired mazoku occupying the very middle of his bed. Yuuri had no exact clue of how much the clock was, but it certainly was the time to get to sleep and Wolfram seemed to be once again set up to prevent this. He gave a defeated sigh and glanced at the window, then back to observe the situation the bed was in. The covers were currently tossed at Wolfram's right side and the only thing left covering him was his pink nightgown, but he seemed to be doing well as it wasn't exactly the coolest of all seasons. He was lying, he had his eyes closed and his hands were sat resting on each side of his head. His legs were bent a little and spread open rather suggestively, the gown sliding up the boy's thigh so it hid away the most critical area. Oh yes, he was definitely planning to ruin Yuuri's sleep tonight. There was no way he was going to get in bed with the blonde, absolutely no way at all, not when he was like this. At least Wolfram was asleep, that much was sure. His chest was rising up and down in a steady rhythm and he looked way too calm to be able to pull off that face while he was awake. So it was quite possible he wasn't hogging all the room for himself on purpose.

With this on mind, he decided he should just turn the lights on and try to talk the prince out of his trance. He could try moving him, but tugging him had never made any difference before and carrying him was the last resort he was going to hang on to. So calmly, he walked over to the table right beside the bed, lighting up one single candle. Yuuri gazed at the other boy, a victorious smile making its way onto his face, as he noticed the other's eyelids twitching, giving him hope that this was not going to be as hard of a task as he had thought it would be. He then proceeded to bring the two other candles back to life. He ended up however almost knocking both candles down as he was interrupted by a very much unusual sound emitting from the still sleeping one. His eyes darted back to Wolfram, coming to notice that the provocative groan was due to displeasure, not the polar opposite, if the frown painting the boy's face was anything to go by. He sighed for the second time that evening, though this time for relief. Yuuri took once last look at the candles, to make sure he didn't set anything on fire, before moving onto stage two in his plan. He circled to stand by the end of the bed, crossing his hands, tilting his head and setting his accusative scowl on. The blonde was still sleeping, but now he was already clenching and relaxing his fists in an uneasy manner.

"Wolfram!" he hissed quietly.

He was probably going to get pillows shot at his direction no matter his attitude, but it was worth a shot trying to act less 'wimpy', as Wolfram put it. Surprisingly, this only seemed to calm the prince down. The movement of his hands eased completely and his face didn't show any signs of displeasure anymore. Yuuri was to say confused with the reaction, almost to the point where he was proud of his achievement, but then realized that was no what he had meant to do at all. To be honest, his plan had relapsed. Even the light appeared to have lost its affect now. Yuuri held his head in frustration and growled inside of his own head. He probably had to start trying to actually push Wolfram in some direction physically by using his strength and just hope that the other wouldn't struggle. But then he was once again startled by the unconscious boy. He heard an obscure moan and immediately turned to stare at the sight before him, only to discover the boy's hands desperately clasping the bed sheet and the quick tug he made upwards with his chest's region. His face was pretty much unreadable. He could have been having a nightmare. Despite this, to Yuuri it seemed rather sensual. He felt a blush creep on his cheeks, which only got worse as he heard his own name part from the lips of the prince.

He shook his head telling himself that it meant nothing, one often had people close to him in their dreams. He just hoped it wasn't really a terrible nightmare he was having. The thought made his blush disappear and turn into a look of worry. Yuuri leaned in on the bed, supporting himself with his right hand. He wondered if he should wake Wolfram up. It was hardly ever a good thing to have to go through a bad dream. He never got that one into action though. Being as close as he was to Wolfram now, he almost jumped up through the ceiling after another loud groan was let free. He stared in pure shock as he realized it wasn't going to stop there this time. The pretty boy's voice was much higher than it normally was and he had absolutely no clue of how anyone could make such an intense sound when asleep. The acute moaning, along with the haste panting in between, only continued and as Wolfram kept jerking his hips up in a very much obvious kind of way. His lips were continuously apart to ease his functions and there a blush was flattering his cheeks, only as an assurance of the evidently dirty dream he had going on. He kept on clutching to the sheets as it was to save his life and he was flexing his head back in a way that quite visibly exposed his neck.

Yuuri stumbled backwards, eyes and mouth wide open and the horror unmistakable, and then succeeded to fall on the floor. He quickly crawled backwards until he hit the corner, trying to get as far away from the blonde as possible. His eyes were locked on the bed and he wanted to look away, but his body wouldn't comply. He simply couldn't. It was physically impossible. Because. Because the reason to his horror was not directly the ever loudening moans. It was the fact that the dark haired one felt strongly his breath getting heavier, his blood rushing madly and the warmth growing in places other than his face. Needless to say, his shock got only worse.

"Oh god, Yuuri!"

At this point he couldn't take it anymore. He forced his eyelids closed, covered his ears with his hands and hid his head into his knees, begging for it to stop. He had a passing thought of it being impossible that no one had heard what was happening, but his mind couldn't carry it further. Yuuri didn't want to move, not as to even go calm the boy. He didn't want to go anywhere near him. The idea was scaring him to death, because he didn't want to have anything to do with this all and him, another male. And despite this, each and every fiber of him was screaming for him to go and stop this mess. He was afraid, no, he was terrified that if he went too close, he was going to lose this. He was hurting, he was aching, he desired. He wanted the boy. Simple, but yet not. He really, truly didn't want to, not go there, nor touch the boy like his body was telling him to. It was so messed up it hurt. He couldn't think anymore, because his thoughts were going all wrong directions. So all he could do was cover pathetically in the corner of his bedroom, praying in his mind for the cries to stop. Though when they did, he didn't realize it immediately. The first thing he did notice was the all too sudden change in the atmosphere. And only for that reason he got it in his head that it was now, currently, quiet. Right after came the irrational feeling of anxiety. He was instantly concerned for the prince's wellbeing. Cautiously, Yuuri removed his hands from where they were and peered in the direction of the other boy. How could the voices just stop like that, as if they had been just cut down with one smooth slit?

What he saw was, at the edge of the bed, Wolfram, alright, standing on his knees, hands crossed firmly over his chest and carrying a stare that displayed a possible killer intent. Yuuri blinked. Something was wrong about that. What had just happened? Wolfram was impatiently tapping his fingers against his arm, slowly shaking his head. He was fast to get his mouth open after seeing that he had gotten his partners attention.

"Just what are you doing there?" Yuri quickly captured the possibility Wolfram had no memory of what had just happened, "Well? Are you trying to hide how incredibly turned on you are?" a possibility that went to zero percent the very following second.

Yuuri couldn't help but just stare at the mazoku. He couldn't understand what he was saying. He could almost hear puzzle pieces clicking together in his head, but he had no idea what the picture was presenting. Was it all for real? Was it really like it was appearing to be? But he couldn't understand why it would be so, it made no sense at all, it just didn't. Eventually though, he got the words choked out of his throat. After all, there was only one way to know for sure and a way that wouldn't get his head so mixed up. He needed to find a stabile ground to this all.

"Y-you… you were awake?"

An evil smirk formed on Wolfram's face and he winked. The dark hair fell down along with the Maou's head, as Yuuri rubbed his face and let out yet another groan. The question 'why' was repeating itself in his head. Why on earth would Wolfram do something like this, what did he achieve? He was slowly starting to feel annoyed and the other's comment had only fueled this. His head shot up and he cast his rather darkened gaze at the blonde. Wolfram cocked one eyebrow, but otherwise his face had now grown completely blank.

"I was not turned on. That was… It was… disgusting", he couldn't really out the word too loud but he figured the other would believe it anyway, as if the silence was only a rhetorical device.

Wolfram's look didn't falter, not even the smallest tad. However, when he spoke, his voice was cold, almost to the point of having no feeling in it at all. Actually, Yuuri only succeeded to get himself off balance as he felt the throbbing need to apologize the exact moment he heard the prince's answer. Even though the answer in itself didn't hold much into it, but just because of the tone of it.

"Of course", Wolfram said shortly and turned to look the other way.

But for some reason, apologizing seemed now harder than ever. Yuuri was afraid he had gone too far this time, that he had pushed too hard. He didn't stop for a second to think about how oddly the blonde had acted before, and right now too, or the aim he might have directed at, he just wanted to forget it all and for things to be alright again, like they had used to be. He wanted, more than everything, for Wolfram to get back. For the time being that was all he could think about. Somewhere inside of him, he could feel himself panicking once again for the sake of the prince. For he had no idea what he could say to mend this. Yuuri didn't even understand why all this was happening.

"Because you're a cheater", the prince declared rather matter-of-factly, "and you're probably hiding, at this very moment, some beautiful girl inside your closet."

The Maou blinked again. The pretty boy was okay, alright, back to himself. Just like that. He had to think twice if something had really happened just now or had he imagined it all. Right now it seemed very likely. Who could go through such changes from seductive to malicious, straight through unfeeling into possessive jealousy? Underlining it, the Maou realized it all pointed towards of either Wolfram was trying to get a revenge on him or he was having a thoroughly bad day. If this was a payback, he must have done something really unforgivable, from Wolfram's point of view at least, since usually the mazoku was not in no way shy in showing when he was angry for something. But if Wolfram was accusing him of cheating, he couldn't have been too upset. Equals, Yuuri didn't have to apologize. Which he was grateful for, even though normally he didn't care even if he had to say 'sorry' for the silliest reasons ever. He had no pride like that to protect. But there was something odd about this specific occasion. Maybe because he had never really insulted the other so straightforward before. He felt a sting at his heart and if he had not regretted his words before, he did now. He prayed that Wolfram would know well enough to forget it. But he was afraid he didn't. So he tried to give him the hint, looking at him directly in the eye and smiling softly.

"Even I couldn't be so stupid as to think you wouldn't notice it right away", his words meant as soothing, but as nothing too… close to the other.

When the boy the words were directed at grimaced, the young king couldn't help but consider of it not being really Wolfram who he was talking to. But the thought only brought him pain. Not because it was likely, but because he knew it was truly him for the oh-so-familiar hurt in his eyes. He had seen it before. No one could actually pretend it, it was buried too deep. He tried to continue smiling, even though he felt it weaker and far way more forced than before. The prince wasn't looking at him. He had his eyes cast low on his right.

"What if I…" Wolfram kept a pause which appeared like he was trying to collect his words, "eloped".

He turned his eyes against the moonlight pushing its way through the windows all the while having this strange smile printed upon his face, like he had been just stabbed through his guts but he was happy anyway. To Yuuri the idea sounded absolutely crazy. This must have been showing off from his face because Wolfram let out a small laugh that was clearly cast at him. He incredulously shook his head. Yuuri instead felt rather irritated because of it. After all it was he who was throwing these inane suggestions. What the blonde said next however, made all that disappear.

"I said 'I', not 'us'. Of course I wasn't expecting His Majesty to leave his kingdom", Wolfram made a mock bow, still smirking, "I was thinking though, maybe I would elope with Yosak."

Yuuri's mouth practically fell open. What the, what was he saying? He and Yosak weren't lovers, how could they possibly 'elope' together? Wolfram was currently making less and less sense by the minute. The only chance logical was that he didn't know what 'eloping' meant. Yuuri furrowed his brows.

"I think he likes me. The other day he called me 'hot, feisty and cute to an extreme', if I may quote. And…" the prince winked to Yuuri suggestively, "I think I could see myself with a man who can protect me."

Yuuri disagreed. Yuuri definitely did not see him with a man like Yosak. He was stunned. He was shocked, to be quite truthful. How could he say such a thing? Didn't he used love Yuuri with all his might? And now, not only he was suddenly throwing away that love, but he was going to leave him. How did this all happen, when did they come to this? The half mazoku's mind was all mixed up, he didn't understand and really, he didn't even want to. And may he ask how did Yosak dare to hit on the admittedly beautiful prince? Wolfram was supposed to be the fiancé of the current Maou. And Yosak a friend of Yuuri's. He saw Wolfram opening his speech again and dear god he hoped he wasn't going to tell him he had already accepted the soldier's proposal. Yuuri could pretty much imagine him slapping the pretty boy and he felt some dysfunctional satisfaction at that. And what was this nonsense of Yuuri not being able to protect him? He could, no, he did protect him all the time, he just didn't seem to take any notice to it.

"In addition of being brave, he's skillful and really adorable sometimes. Plus, he's funny too. And not to be shallow, but have you ever seen him? Those big and strong, oh so fit muscles… I bet he's got all muscles like that, if you know what I mean."

He could have slapped him again for that comment. That was something he never would have wanted to hear and would make sure he wasn't going to again. The more Wolfram rambled, the more furious Yuuri felt. He was obviously mad a Yosak, but he was probably even more mad a Wolfram. He was calling him cheater all the while doing this behind his back. This was definitely not happening. Was this some huge joke of his? If it was, then it was the worst kind. He couldn't suddenly just stop loving him, he couldn't. It didn't work like that. It wasn't right for him to do that. What about Yuuri? Was he really going to abandon him just because someone happened to call him 'cute'? He wasn't going to let him go. He couldn't do without the fierce blonde. He was starting to seriously consider putting Yosak behind bars to prevent him from taking Wolfram away, before he came to his senses. Or rather, before he fell into his senses, reality hitting him hard. He watched the cheeky grin of the prince now lying on his back, again in the centre of the bed, and continuing his chatter about the ups of his new love interest. He couldn't stop him from leaving. That just wasn't an option. Yuuri could never do that to him. He could never keep Wolfram from attaining what he wanted. He didn't want to make him miserable. So if Wolfram really wanted to leave, he would do nothing but give his silent acceptance to it. But oh what he would have given to be able to change the other's mind. Had it really become that bad? Was Wolfram ready to give up on him?

"It would really be a plus for you too, don't you think? You would get rid of me and go freely swoon away all the pretty princesses."

Yuuri's eyes closed and then opened wider than before. He intensely looked at the laughing adolescent, knowing that despite the jocular tone of it, in truth he was being very much serious. Wolfram's eyes were fixed on the roof and his hands were absently fiddling one of the corners of the blanket. Yuuri got up. There was still hope. The blond mazoku didn't seem to notice the other approaching before the Maou got up with him on the bed and even then he only granted him with one simple glance. In hindsight, by the expression on his face, he regretted not paying any further attention and certainly had not been expecting what then came on him. And literally, on him.

"Actually, I think it's off from certain muscles if your most visible ones are too big", Yuuri exclaimed as he crawled over his prey.

Yuuri was staring right at him, straddling him on his knees and hands. Wolfram snorted and stubbornly looked the other way. Humming at his ignorance, Yuuri lowered himself down to now actually sit on the boy. Wolfram stiffened notably and tried shifting in his discomfort, only for it to be increased by the black haired teen sliding down on him. The blonde gritted his teeth, still refusing to meet the other's eyes, but relaxed just that small tad only to hinder himself from further agony. To Yuuri however, this only provided a clean access. He began his mission on tracing soft kisses from where the other's skin was first shown on his chest, up along his neck. Wolfram exhaled and slowly closed his eyes.

"I always thought that… Caring for someone way past your own life was love. But… it isn't, is it? It's more like… valuation. But love is…"

Wolfram's sentence, barely more than quiet whispers easily caught in the otherwise quiet room, was cut short by a rather crafty attack from Yuuri's behalf. Wolfram gasped, losing the thought for a second. His hand flew up, clutching on tightly to the Maou's arm as if on support.

"Is… it's needy…"he grabbed Yuuri's still free arm into his grip also, finishing his voice more strong and stable, "Love is selfish."

And with that, Wolfram roughly pushed the boy off of him, rising up and away in a swift move, starting to make his path to the door. Yuuri was quick to recover from the rejection and even quicker at catching the runaway prince. He pushed him against the wall, holding his both hand's above his head. Wolfram's anger was apparent, though he was glaring just past Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri frowned at this. He forced the other to look into his eyes by turning his face gently, but surely towards his own. He searched through the emerald green's, trying to find an answer. But no luck was with him, the other's eyes seemed to have been glazed over, hiding every emotion beneath them. This made his frown only deepen. He was planning to speak out, but Wolfram got there first.

"Let go of me", he commanded.

But Yuuri shook his head firmly. They proceeded back to their staring contest, until Wolfram, as the underdog, gave up with a long breath. His eyes only escaped for a second, before he returned them to confront the other. He shifted from one foot to another and bit his bottom lip, making a display of his attempt at saying something.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. Besides, this is nothing I wanted", he waited if Yuuri would already give up, but as nothing came he carried on more certainly, "If you let me go now, I promise you I'll never leave here before Your Majesty himself tells me to."

Yuuri stirred his eyes and watched him cautiously. He knew other would never break a promise once he had made one. But this was no ordinary promise. It would matter his whole life. And he had to wonder if Wolfram was telling the truth about being okay. But, Yuuri would find a way to fix him. Right now however, his primary goal was to fix them.

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" the dark haired boy asked the pretty mazoku before him, his voice low and quieter than it had been before.

There was no doubt. Yuuri would trust his words blindly. He just needed to hear it, he needed to be sure he was never going to leave, always be by his side, or the aching pain from his chest would never leave. He couldn't bear with the threat ringing in his ears, his fiancé telling him he was going to elope with someone other. Wolfram looked uncomfortable and for a moment, Yuuri was afraid that he was going to refuse. If he hadn't panicked before on that night, he did now. Then though, Wolfram gave him a faint smile, his eyes shining the tiniest bit.

"I promise you that I will be by your side forever."

Yuuri smiled softly and let Wolfram's hands free. The prince's smile grew and he seemed truly relieved that the situation had finally resolved. Yuuri didn't inch away from him however, remaining in very much close proximity to him. This seemed to dawn on Wolfram too eventually and pure confusion took over his face. Yuuri's eyes were fixated on the other boy's lips and he lifted his left hand to affectionately caress the oh-so-pale cheek. Wolfram blushed, and fright was mixed into his confusion. When the Maou started leaning down, he was positive his fears about the teen's plans were right. So Wolfram stopped him, pushing his hands against Yuuri's chest so his lips remained hovering quite close to the blonde's, but not quite touching.

"Yuuri… Please don't do this… Otherwise I can't keep my promise… I… I can't live my life with you if you do this."

His words were coming out as silent and as slow as possible, to forestall any contact. Yuuri was keeping his breath and he gulped, trying his best to keep himself from closing the distance between them. Yet it was beginning to get harder and harder with each passing second, feeling the other's breath on his face and the warmth he was radiating, all this as he considered his next line long and hard, for it to come out right.

"And I can't live with… or without you if I can't do this. You said it, love is selfish."

And with that, he locked his lips fiercely with the very much unresisting prince's, for a moment not caring that he had never kissed anyone before, and that's why had no experience with it, and definitely not caring that the one he ended up kissing was a boy, because he could not think about anyone more perfect, boy or a girl. Wolfram automatically arched towards him, as if desperate for the other's touch. But after they had parted, Yuuri noticed the tears that were falling down Wolfram's cheek and almost scarred him to death. Despite his shock, he took Wolfram into his arms, hushing him and telling him it was going to be alright, which only concluded in more tears.

"Never tell anyone that I cried. In fact, let's pretend that this never even happened", he ordered demandingly, though his voice broke down almost immediately after he got his point clear.

Yuuri smiled tenderly and nodded in agreement. He kept stroking the other's back and hair, of which's scent he believed was gradually intoxicating him, though he didn't mind it at all. And at the same time, his heart was breaking with each and every cry and every sob that reached his ears. Yuuri sill didn't know why Wolfram was crying and he was terrified he had really done something horribly wrong.

"Now look what you did. You got me addicted… Now that I've had the taste of it, I can't stand to be around you anymore without craving for more. And I can't ask you that much! I need to go..."

As Wolfram mouthed his thoughts out loud, Yuuri finally understood what he meant. And he couldn't help but think of how silly the pretty boy was now being. He smiled widely and before Wolfram could smack him around the head for enjoying his pain, he silenced the other boy by planting a chaste kiss on his lips. The blonde's eyes widened in a surprise, though it effectively stopped his crying even after Yuuri had pulled out.

"Just how much more do I need to convince you that I'm being serious with you? I told you already: I can't live without you. I want you. And I need you."

The Maou had put on his serious face while saying what he did and the prince was staring at him with his mouth hanging slightly open. They spend a while like that just gazing at each other, during which Yuuri started to feel a tad embarrassed. After all, he was being ogled at for the telling the plain truth, far and square and as sappy as it was. Not that he expected Wolfram to honestly judge him for it anyway. He knew the other was without fail getting kicks from calling him a wimp. The generally darker teen broke into a grin, moving forwards to snatch the astounded mazoku once again into his arms. He efficiently started working his magic with the undeniable beauty's bottom lip and chin. Wolfram closed his eyes, allowing him his free way with him, although not without interjecting.

"You're going to have to do much more than that."

There was a mischievous glint in his voice that the darker haired one didn't mind at all. Obediently following the remark, Yuuri gladly captured Wolfram into another full blown kiss.


End file.
